


With All My Love

by SpaceAsthmatic



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Goodbyes, Love Letters, Male Friendship, Pre-Fellowship, letter writing, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAsthmatic/pseuds/SpaceAsthmatic
Summary: Letters are hard to write, but amazing to receive. Legolas struggles to inform someone back home that he will not be returning from the Council of Elrond.





	1. Chapter 1

The mood of the Hall Of Fire was solemn at best. Tonight there were no lively songs sang, or epic stories told, there wasn't any dancing nor cheerful conversation. It was the eve before the fellowship was to depart on their likely fatal quest, and loved ones clung to their last few moments together as if it were their last. 

 

The dwarves rumbled together in their own corner, showering Gimli in advice and whatever weapons or armor they could spare. Aragorn could have sworn he saw a few tears shared between Gloin and his son, though he would never mention it. 

 

He himself was surrounded by the elves he had come to consider family, even though they shared no blood. Arwen had nestled into his side, gripping tightly to the hand that wasn't wrapped around her shoulders. His twin brothers and Glorfindel were attempting to keep things in a resemblance of cheerful, teasing one another and reminiscing past adventures. They had originally poured their efforts into recounting every embarrassing childhood story of Aragorn that they could until Elrond began telling three embarrassing tales for each of them for every one that they shared. Which quickly put a stop onto that particular trail of conversation, for Elrond forgot nothing, and had many hundreds of years of foolishness to draw upon in Aragorn defense. 

 

The only ones who seemed to be earnestly joyful were the Hobbits. Well, Merry and Pippin. Which was not a complete surprise, Aragorn had learned many storms and rough terrain ago that it took more than some bad news to dampen their spirits. Hopes of grand adventures and fun still gleamed in the two youngest hobbit's eyes, even if Frodo and Sam didn't share their enthusiasm. Aragorn strongly suspected they wished to be like Bilbo and travel to foreign lands with strange companions, forgetting all of the losses and pain he had suffered along the way. 

 

Aragorn's eyes scanned the room looking searching for somebody in particular but saw no shining golden hair anywhere within the hall. With a deep frown, he turned to his foster father, “Adar, do you see Legolas?” 

 

The Lord of Rivendell’s eyes looked about the room, not unlike a hawk searching for a mouse. “I do not, I wasn’t aware he had left.” 

 

Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel’s heads all swiveled about in search of the woodland prince. “Where did he go?” Elladan asked. 

 

“If I had known where he had gone, I wouldn’t be looking for him, would I?” Aragorn replied with no small degree of sarcasm. 

 

He was met with a writhing look from his older brother, Arwen tugged on his arm to gain his attention before Elladan could fire back a response. “Perhaps you should go look for him.”  

 

“I think I will” He agreed, planting a kiss to her forehead before disentangling himself from her and standing. “I should be back before long” 

Elrond gave a soft smile, “If you are not, we will not hesitate to send a search party to look for you. The desserts have yet been served, and we know how you hate to miss out on the strawberry pies”  

 

Aragorn grinned back, and patted his stomach in confirmation “I do love strawberry pies.”

 

With that he made his exit from the room, playfully ruffling Pippins along the way and laughing at the protest form the small creature. He closed the door softly behind himself, locking the noises within and took a deep lungful of the pleasant evening air. He had no proof to support his theory, but he had always thought the very air to be clearer within the safe haven of Rivendell and took every opportunity to appreciate it. It was one of the last places on Arda that had not been tainted by evil and death. 

 

He took a few steps forward and leaned onto the balcony in front of him that overlooked the city. The continuous sound of the waterfalls could be heard in the distance, and the valley was bathed in the gentle light of elven torches as well as the moonlight. Although had already set, a few birds still sang their songs and the crickets sang back. The ranger allowed his eyes to drift shut for a moment as a gentle breeze ruffled his hair and carried the wonderful scents drifting from the kitchen. 

 

His stomach made a small growl upon smelling the baking pies. Opening his eyes once more, he brought his lips together and gave a long, loud whistle. The sound drifted through the valley, and within only a few moments there was another whistle in response.

 

Aragorn wasted no time at all in making his way towards the sound, descending steps two or three at a time. It did not take him long to reach the base of his father's home and find the elf who he searched for curled under a tree, next to the pond in which he had learned to swim in as a small child. 

 

Legolas had a distressed frown on his face, and before him on the grass laid a few pieces of, crumpled up paper, several sheets of untouched paper, a quill and ink. His teeth worried at his bottom lip, while his fingers tapped restlessly on his knees. 

 

The man made his approach towards his friend, sinking himself to the earth across from the distressed looking elf. “What's this, then?” He asked. 

 

Blue eyes popped up from where they had been staring unblinkingly on the blank paper to meet the Rangers. His shoulders made a small, helpless shrug as he answered. “I do not know what to tell her” 

 

Aragorn nodded thoughtfully for a moment. “Perhaps it would be best to start with a joke” 

 

The elf barked out a laugh and gave his human friend a gentle push with his foot. “How about, ‘What has two legs, blonde hair, and makes incredibly dangerous decisions on the spur of the moment’” 

 

Aragorn rumbled a laugh back, “Or maybe ‘Remember that time you told me not to let Estel out of my sight? Well, I’m making good on that promise now’” 

 

“How about, ‘Took some hobbits for a long walk, I’ll be back soon” 

 

The friends laughed together for a moment, but it didn't last long before the lapsed into a contemplative silence. 

 

It was Aragorn who spoke first, his voice low and gentle “How about, ‘I love you, stay safe’” 

 

For a second tears swam inside of Legolas’ eyes before the rapidly blinked them away. He stared at the paper in front of him for a few moments longer before he looked away and ran his hands through his hair in distress. “I'm awful with words, Estel. You know that I am. Everyone knows that I am… Would you write it for me?” 

 

Aragorn gave a soft yet firm shake of his head, “You know her better than anyone, and she knows you better than anyone. Just speak from your heart, and she will understand what you mean. She deserves to hear it from you, not from me. Not from Glorfindel. Not from my brothers. From you, Legolas. You owe her at least that.”   

 

“Yes, yes you are right.” He sighed. “You go on back inside Estel, spend time with your family. I won't be long” 

 

The man climbed back to his feet with a small grunt, giving his back a good stretch before he directed his gaze back to his friend, “As you wish. But do not take too long, Adar has already threatened a search party.”

 

“ Plus” He added chipperly, “I hear there's going to be strawberry pies.” 

 

**……………………………………………**

 

The line of horses marched through the gates, giving a wide birth around the elleth who stood expectantly in front of them. Her eyes searched the faces but did not find the one for which she longed to see, almost frantically she approached the one whom at been riding at the head of the party. 

 

“Wheres Legolas?” Her light green eyes met the sorrowful ones on the captain. 

 

Her stomach dropped to her toes, her lungs held their breath and her heart refused to beat. “Where is he?” She demanded, her voice cracking slightly on the last word. 

 

Wordlessly the captain handed her a scroll of paper, it had been tied neatly with a ribbon on it. She ripped it off in seconds and nearly tore the paper in her haste to unroll it. She found a small letter, written in the suspiciously neat handwriting she had come to love so much. 

 

Her hands trembled as she read the words the page held for her, ignoring Thranduil in the background who was demanding where his son had gone. 

  
  


_ My beloved Avaleina,  _

 

_ There are no words I could find to express the sorrow I feel in writing this letter to you, and I hope you can forgive me. We were correct in our guess for why Elrond had called such a meeting, the Ring of Power has indeed been found.  _

 

_ I ride with Estel to destroy it. It is time for him to fulfill his destiny, and he cannot do it alone. This war has cost us too much already, this is the only way for it to end. For it to truly come to an end.  _

 

_ No day will go by that you are not in my thoughts, and no night will pass that you are not in my dreams. Already I find my heart longing to see your face, and my ears to hear your laugh.  _

 

_ I will return to you, even if I have to crawl across the length of Arda to do so. Of this, I promise. There is no force on this world or in any other that could keep me from you.  _

 

_ With all of my love,  _

_ Legolas Thranduilion.  _


	2. Chapter 2

The camp was a frenzy of activity, and for once it seemed to be one of excitement rather than fear. Legolas and Gimli had been walking in one another's company around the outskirts of the temporary settlement, for the Elf was growing steadily uncomfortable in the very confined spaces, and around the never-ceasing noises. Gimli had no desire to dwell amongst the men, and had much rathered spent the time with his dear friend. 

 

Both turned their attention back towards the encampment, through the rushing bodies the Dwarf had trouble making out anything of significance. 

 

“Well, what is you see elf?” He gruffly asked looking up to see Legoas’ head tip slightly from side to side for better hearing.

 

“There are men I do not recognize riding up to the camp, Aragorn stands to greet them.” 

 

Gimli adjusted his grip on the ax that never left his hand, newcomers were hardly a welcome thing. Especially in days such as this.

 

“They bear no marks or sigals, and fly no flags. Yet Aragorn appears joyful and no swords are raised.” The Elf paused in a brief thought, “One might wonder if perhaps the Dunedain have rallied to their chieftain one last time, they appear sufficiently weathered to be them”  

 

“Do you think it's the Dunedain then, or not?” 

 

The elf smiled down at his grumpy companion, his ire was becoming a form of comfort. “I do not think we have cause for worry, my friend” 

 

“But does he answer the question?” Gimli asked nobody in particular and started his purposeful strides to investigate the happenings.

 

“No” He answered himself, glaring behind briefly at Legolas who merely laughed and followed.   

 

Men began to cut a path for them, recognizing them well. They were the only Elf and Dwarf present, and their deeds were great and well known. The pair of them, especially together, were hard to forget.  

 

Gimli’s ears barely picked up the long, loud, whistle that rang in the air. But Legolas’ own had heard it so clearly it might have come from right in front of him, and immediately began to run. 

 

“Aragorn calls for me!” He shouted at Gimli, who was attempting to keep up with the Elf longer and slightly faster legs, who was whistling just as loud in response.  

 

Unable to resist himself Legolas called back once more, “I suppose it is a good thing Dwarfs are very dangerous over short distances, isn't it?”  

Gimli said nothing in return but the Elf could feel the stare between his shoulder blades. 

 

It did not take the two of them more than a minute to run to the gate where the strangers had appeared. Ahead of them, a large group of Rohan’s men crowded the newcomers, with Aragorn and Theoden within the circle talking merrily. 

 

The King was talking to a weathered and somewhat aged man Legolas recognized as Halbarad. The older man had been a close friend to Arathorn, Aragorn's father. And as such had become a guide and teacher to Aragorn, helping him adjust to his new life amongst the Dunadian and leaving Elrond and his brothers behind.  

 

It was who Aragorn was talking to, that surprised Legolas. Two nearly identical figures were before him, long black hair and grey eyes. With the same concerned expressions as the both looked their brother up and down, one the front of him, and one the back of him. 

 

“ _ Legolas _ !” One of them cried when they spied his approach. The blond elf quickened his steps as the dwarf slowed his own, and nearly collided with the dark haired elf. The two hugged fiercely, when they broke apart the other stepped forward for an equally exuberant embrace.

 

“ _ I have something for you.”  _ Elladan murmured to the prince in elvish to keep any prying ears from listening, pulling him to the side as they broke apart.  _ “On our way, we made a detour, Ada asked us to bring some healing supplies to your home. Here”  _

 

Carefully the elder of the twins pulled a roll of leather meant to keep papers dry, from a pocket deep within his layers. With shaking hands Legolas took it, and glanced up with fear in his pale blue eyes. News from his home could mean anything, for all he knew this was a letter telling him of his father's death, or news that he had been too late to save Greenwood. That it had all burned to the ground, with few survivors.  

 

He looked back down at the leather in his hands, afraid for a moment to open it. 

 

“ _ Legolas,”  _ Elladan began, putting gentle hands on either side of the others face and tipping it up to look into his eyes, “ _ When I left your home just a few weeks ago, it still stood. Your father was as stubborn and fearsome as usual. Do not fear the words you hold in your hands, for I believe they are the words you will need in the coming days.”  _

 

Legolas nodded, breaking away and nudging Elladan back towards Aragorn. The older twin understood the Prince's hint, and easily slipped back with his brothers. Keeping half an eye on the prince as he swiftly retreated back towards the dwarf.

 

“What's that?” Gimli asked, falling back into step with Legolas who appeared to be searching for something rather frantically. 

 

“It's a letter, I think. A letter from home” He spotted what he wanted, a small opening that opened up to the edge of the camp once more. The elf quickly made his way across the small field that separated him from the tree’s on the other side. Reaching them, he lept easily up and into the branches of the tree, leaving Gimli looking up at him with worry. 

 

He set the leather upon his lap for a moment, and ran his hands over his face. The excitement he felt was nearly unbearable, but so was his fear. No matter what the words held, he knew he would not be able to resist opening them. 

 

It was best to do it now, so if it was bad new he would at least have some semblance of privacy for his grief. And most of the others would have thoughts elsewhere, and he would have some time.  

He took a deep breath in, then out, and untied the cord that kept the leather sealed around the paper. It fell open easily, revealing the hand writing he had been unknowingly praying to see. 

 

It was messier than usual, and traces of smoke could be smelt from the paper, but his heart leapt with joy nonetheless. Taking another deep and steadying breath, he read her words. 

 

_ My Beloved Legolas,  _

 

_ There is nothing but hope in my heart as i write this letter to you, some fear for your fate, but I do not. You have yet to break a promise to me, and I know you will not break one now.  _

 

_ Our home still stands, and I will ensure that it stays that way until your return. Know that my love and my will are with you through every step, even as I wish you were here with me now instead.  _

 

_ This war, and this darkness is almost over. I am sure of it. Do not lose heart, my Greenleaf.  _

 

_ I will see you soon, even if we both must crawl.  _

 

_ With all my love,  _

 

_ Avalein _


End file.
